We do it MPREG style
by narugasawa
Summary: If women can get pregnant, why can't men?
1. Of Movies and Wives

We do it, M-PREG style.

Warning: If you do not like shonen ai or even seeing a male getting pregnant, please, do not read this. I'm serious.

Disclaimer: I own those babies but I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Let the fun begin!

Naru: M-PREG BABY!

Tezuka: Oh my God.

Atobe: Tell me you're joking, please?

Naru: Hey, get back to the story, I wanna tell the story now.

----------------*

Ever heard of normal weddings? I'm sure you've been one. The ones with the bride and the groom, making their everlasting promise of happiness. Sharing one life together and it goes on and on.

Well heard of gay marriages? Well yes they exist too! The ones with the bride and the groom, same thing like any normal marriages except, well both possess XY chromosomes or in lame terms, boy and boy. Yes, getting married. Now that is possible isn't it?

But well there's a catch.

If female can get pregnant through intercourse, can male get pregnant through intercourse?

You might say no.

But hey, everything is possible.

So can male get pregnant through sexual intercourse?

The answer is yes.

----------------*

_This isn't happening._

Sanada Genichirou is very much in a state of shock. Considering at how much he needs to persuade and assure himself that everything was going to be okay. But in other words, he's really not in the mood to elaborate his problems.

"Sanada san!" the young man, Kirihara whined in agony, looking at the clock with much lack of patience left in him.

Sanada hissed at the sound of his whines, but Akaya continued to bug him more.

"Sanada! For God sakes, why don't you call your wife DOWN already? If we don't leave the house in 10 minutes, we're going to be late for the movie!" interjected Akaya, annoyed at the sight of Sanada, afraid to even speak when anyone mentions about _his wife._

Sanada just stood there looking at Kirihara with much anticipation but a mixed of fear along side. Kirihara sighed. He knew Sanada was a strong, bold, fearless man, but hey-- it's just only his wife. Just that, his wife...well is a little different from any other normal wives.

"Kirihara, if anything happens to me, please, please tell my mom and my dad and my brothers, my pet platypus, my pet armadillo, my pet chicken and my favourite box of cereal Honey Stars that I love all of them very much and burn down my dojo and also call Yagyuu to arrange the funeral procession for me and make sure I wear my Rikkai dai jersey after I die and make sure yo-.."

Before Sanada continued, Kirihara whined once more, this time, with much annoyance.

"SANADA! IT'S JUST YOUR WIFE. IT'S YOUR WIFE. Your wife's in the room and just go call your wife down okay!?"

"But Kirihara..it's just."

"WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY TRY to PERSUADE your wife?" Kirihara said.

Sanada tried to retort but backed down when he saw Kirihara's irritated face. He knew what will happened if the young boy gets irritated and he wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. Kirihara now 24, is still the same old, a little more mature but his red eyes are still somehow the trademark of him getting irritated.

------------------*

Sanada opened his bedroom door and peeked in. His wife, Yukimura Seiichi looked up at him with a smile before looking back at the shirts he was holding. Sanada walked in, knowing that it was safe to enter. Sanada walked closer to his wife…

"Err, Yuki, if we don't leave the house right now, we're going to be late for the movies and you know Kirihara gets annoyed easily and we don't want him to break our windows....AGAIN. And we will be late for the movies....AGAIN. So honey.." Sanada whispered softly, trying to hint his wife.

But Sanada knew what to expect but just only he cringed in fear at the sight of Yukimura's deathly glare, which that, he did not expect.

"SANADA GENICHIROU. Are you saying I'm the reason that we're always late?" It was pretty obvious that his attention was not to the clothes anymore.

Uh-oh, Wife -101- crisis.

"No- baby, it's just tha-.." Sanada took a step back, but Yukimura fumed madly, imaginary flames flaring all over.

"SANADA GENICHIROU. ARE YOU FREAKING BLAMING ME FOR BEING LATE ALL THE TIME?! WELL IT'S OUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT." Yukimura screeched, but his voice was just as scary as the soundtrack of Final Destination.

"WHY DON'T YOU BLAME THE BABY THEN? BECAUSE OF IT, MY TUMMY IS GETTING ROUNDER!" Yukimura fumed, pointing towards the bulging stomach which was much bigger than he first seen it.

Yukimura stomped towards the door as Sanada just froze there, shocked and taken aback at the sudden change of events.

"AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE SLEPT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

With that, Yukimura turned the door knob and stomped out of the room.

Kirihara heard the entire conversation and also caught the scene of Sanada looking as pale as ghost.

"Well that went well." Kirihara smirked, as he waved a tape recorder right infront of Sanada.

Sanada's eyes widened in fear, and anger.

"NO you didn't." Sanada mouthed the words, angrily.

Kirihara snorted at the sight of Sanada's pale face and played the tape back, rewinding back to the time where Yukimura shouted at Sanada. The tune played over and over till it made Sanada angry.

"AKAYA!" Sanada growled.

Oh how he wished he could strangle that boy's head right now.

------*

This is the first chapter, stay tuned for the next one =)

and yes, you will be seeing a lot of couples.


	2. Of Apples and Salmon

I'll be taking requests from now on since everyone is eager to pair their own couples. Share your thoughts with me! I'm open to suggestions.

----*

The morning didn't seem like a perfect morning though the sky was cerulean blue, the sun was radiant like the eye of heaven, the clouds were fluffy and they look like as if we can just bounce on them and the birds chirping happily outside, singing to their harmonies. However, Tezuka Kunimitsu was on the verge of crying. He hear no

Messy hair, heavy eyebags, excessive yawning, untucked collared shirt, crooked tie and wearing colourful Ultraman boxers and spectacles upside down; Tezuka looked like as if he was about to cry.

It was then the doorbell rang and not much to his surprise, he saw the most expected expression coming from any stranger he encountered with- the face that has "OH MY GOD" written all of it.

"Tezuka?!" Oishi exclaimed, trying to contain his laughter and kept very calm and collected about it but Tezuka still can hear the stifled laughter coming from Oishi.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be booking my way to death." said Tezuka wryly as he tried to fix his spectacles which was in the way.

Oishi pitied his old friend but he couldn't do anything about it considering his wife, probably had kept him up all night. And his guesses-- bingo.

"I don't know Oishi, seriously. Do wom- I mean do MEN crave for weird food that MUCH when they're cranky?" asked Tezuka, looking at his watch.

"Let me guess, another cooking horror?" Oishi replied bluntly.

Tezuka snorted, and sighed once more.

"You have no idea.."

------*

Previously,

"Apples, salmon, with chocolate spreadings." Fuji blurted out, waking up many hours earlier than his usual time. He looked at the clock and sighed. It signified 2.30 in the morning.

Fuji looked at his bulging belly that glimmered under the night light. He rubbed it gently, whispering words of reassurance to the little one inside him, only to earn a growling sound of hunger from it.

He was hungry, and so was the baby.

Fuji turned to his husband who was sleeping soundly next to him. With much kindness and mercy, he drew closer to his husband.

"Kuni-po? Oh Kuni-po~" he whispered playfully, poking his ears playfully.

Of course, he didn't get any response from his other half, which irritated Fuji. Alot.

And yes, desperate times call for desperate and drastic measures.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!" Fuji yelled at the top of his lungs into the ear canals of her love. Within that split second, Tezuka woke up, taken aback by the piercing sound coming from his other half.

"Huh..errr...what is it honey?" he groaned, sleepily.

"I'm hungry..." Fuji insisted, holding on to his innocent expression but only to get a stoic blessing from Tezuka.

_Man, I thought he's gonna burst or something. _Tezuka thought, groggily.

"Oh, well go get something to eat..." he replied bluntly, obscuring his face with the blanket.

"But I want apple and salmon covered with chocolate.." Fuji replied once more, rubbing his tum- his enormous bulging tummy.

Upon hearing such alienated food that came across Fuji's mind, Tezuka flashed Fuji a cold hard stare, with his eye wide open at maximum.

_What is he thinking?! Has he gone mad?_

"WHAT?! You can't eat that kind of stufff!" protested Tezuka as he shook Fuji's shoulders lightly, hoping his erm, wife was actually awake.

But he was, judging from his clear blue eyes, wide open.

"But I crave for it.."

"It's not good for your health and for the baby.."

If Tezuka knew Fuji any better, he wouldn't have to explain any further and probably he would have just bought whatever he wanted. But well, Tezuka was after the man of the house but also not forgetting somehow, Fuji is also- the genius man of the house.

The horrid look on Fuji's look when someone irritated him was as if, someone had just stepped on his shoes. But then again, of course some one was pushing his buttons to the limit and that was his other half.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU. GET IT FOR ME NOW OR YOU'LL SLEEP ON THE COLD FLOOR FOR A MONTH." Fuji proclaimed, putting his hands on his waist and pouted.

The pout always work, when it comes to Tezuka.

And it was working, Tezuka's stoic face turned soft and he knew he had the upper hand.

"But honey.." Tezuka groaned, begging for mercy but 'mercy' wasn't in Fuji's dictionary.

He raised the bar instead.

"MAKE THAT TWO." Fuji stated harshly.

Tezuka was already losing the battle to his wife, his best friend and what more he has to say?

"We don't have apples anymore and where in the world I can get chocolate and salmon? All the shops are closed."

That was the best excuse yet coming from Tezuka to escape the clutches of his wife but however, Fuji wasn't buying any of it. He protested more instead.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO DRIVE AND TRAVEL THE WHOLE OF JAPAN JUST TO GET THOSE THINGS, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT NOW."

And yes this time, Tezuka really lost the battle.

"Yes honey.." Tezuka replied groggily as he reluctantly got out of bed, changed into his norms and walked out of the room hoping to never hear any of it that happened earlier.

Fuji smiled at the sight of seeing Tezuka doing the chores, looked closely at his tummy and gave it a few pats.

_Fuji 1- Tezuka 0, I'm on!_

-------*

"Whoa." Oishi was awed at the sight of Tezuka's manhandling experience. And he thought women were just bad enough.

"Tough luck huh?" Oishi snickered, only to earn a menacing glare from Tezuka.

"Shut it. I want to sleep. NOW." Tezuka was about to leave the living room where they were at when he heard, the least wanted voice piercing through his ears calling from heaven- more like hell.

"TEZU-CHAN~~ COME UP NOW! I NEED HELP WITH MY DRESS."

Tezuka sweared at that moment, that he could really just die without any will.


	3. Of Firsts and Lap Cheong

This one's for **AniManGa19930**since she/he has requested for a pairing so this is for you!

---------*

_Whew, relax Renji. _

Renji was calm. In fact, not actually. He was _trying _to be calm. Looking at his own reflection, he knew he wasn't ready for it. He checked the watch at all times, making sure he was still with time, and being punctual is a very important asset to Yanagi Renji. Especially when it comes to dating.

Renji adjusted his tie, and brushed off the dust from his newly sewed suit. He was wearing the finest cotton coat, black in colour, and the finest lavishing tie to top it all off. He wore a poplin long sleeved blouse collared and buttoned up neatly. He took hours to ironed the rough edges out and he was proud he was able to achieve such standards of housework. Usually back in his old school days, he couldn't handle any housework at all except for homework of course.

His mom always refused his offer of help, which by means, burning the kitchen down, burning his clothes with the iron, destroying his mother's garden, creating magical juices and turned his mother's garden into a monster mayhem (and yes, he earned a slap from Sanada, don't ask, it's painful.), turning his father into a girl because his father accidentally drank one of his magical juices which earned him another slap from Sanada this time, adding Yukimura into the picture.

But now, looking back, he was truly ashamed of himself for being so ignorant about little things like these, but then again, he had better things to do now.

"Renji? Are you ready yet?" his wife called and Renji could tell from his wife's tone that his wife was getting impatient.

_Well, let's do this Renji. You look absolute stunning tonight. Like a flaming hot nerd._

Renji stepped out, only to find his wife, dressed in the most absolutely stunning suit that made him soared into the clouds.

"Akaya, you look,....gorgeous."

Akaya Kirihara actually looked really stunning. Thin black striped collared red blouse with a black tie, and a black coat and pants, made Akaya looked so mature and of course, so mouth watering for his husband.

_Oh my God, since when he's THAT hot?_

Renji always wondered why he married Akaya Kirihara in the first place when he already had an arranged marriage waiting in line for him, but the fact that he chose Kirihara over his childhood sweetheart was something unusual for him.

He always had a thing for Akaya during his school years but never knew it was so strong enough for them to bond, sleep together and even, getting married in the end.

Ah, love and its wonders.

Akaya blushed, flattered by Renji's words and embraced the tall man, tightening the grip around his husband's waist.

"Renji, you look so handsome tonight. I'm pretty damn sure we're gonna have a great dinner tonight."

Renji smiled, taking this very advantage to embrace his wife back. Smelling the sweet cologne coming from him, he knew the dinner was just a stepping stone. There was more to expect.

"Come, let's go. We don't want to be late honey."

Renji smiled as he took his wife's hand shamelessly holding it so tight, he never wanted to let go.

After the dinner, they were on their way back, walking home when suddenly, Akaya stopped and turned to Yanagi.

His eyes filled with much anticipation, he said.

"Renji, this was the best night of my life. I love you."

Reni smiled, as he once again embraced his dear wife.

_Thank you for being with me Akaya.._

That was just three months ago.

---------*

And now.

"RENJI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING UPSIDE DOWN WITH YOUR UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD?"

Inui Sadaharu was taking a nice stroll when he happened to past Renji's house and somehow he finds it ironic, because well he passed Renji's house but finds Renji hanging upside down on a tree with his underwear on his head.

Well, Inui calculated instantly.

"I am guessing that your wife is still upset and angry and confused that she- I mean HE didn't know how he got pregnant and blame it all on you and ambushed you and well, 99% tells me that you are still in a state of shock and Akaya is about to go berserk. Another 1% tells me that you simply have no idea how you made Akaya pregnant considering both of you are males and XY and XY don't click. Not like he has a uterus to start with."

Yanagi rolled his eyes.

"Inui, I don't think I am in a position to hear your miscalculations."

But Inui continued. "And also, this I am 100% sure that you are still keeping the little one and probably, in another few minutes, Akaya is going to scream again."

And within that duration, Akaya called out.

"YANAGI RENJI, DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK IN AGAIN OR I SWEAR THE BABY WILL BE DEAD I TELL YOU. DEAD!"

Yanagi sighed in exasperation.

"And you were saying?" Inui smirked.

"Fine, get me down here now."

"There is a 75% chance that you will hit me as soon as I get you down."

"Inui, I don't do percentages now."

"And a 86% chance that you were going to say that."

"Inui, I feel like a _lap cheong _PLEASE get me down."

"And that, is 100% accurate."

Yanagi shook his head and sighed once more.

_So much for being with me, Akaya._

_--------*_

Well it's not that funny but I enjoyed writing this chapter.

btw, _lap cheong_ is chinese sausage, and it taste really good :)

AUTHOR NOTES: Now, before anyone ask me, "OH MY GOD. YOUR FANFIC IS SO SIMILAR TO GREY INNOCENCE'S MPREG DRABBLES BLABLABLA." STOP. First, I did not know she was using the idea and I have never read her fanfic before, or even review it. If I have read her fanfic before, I would have reviewed it a long time ago. Perhaps, I have seen it around but little did I know it was similar to mine. Yes I have received a message from GreyInnocence today and I decided to clear the doubts.

This fanfic was inspired by schoolmate who loves shonenai and such, and the fanfic was dedicated to her. We were talking about it one day and the idea of males getting pregnant kudos to my school mate.

So, in conclusion: I have never read her fanfic and if there's time I will read to see the similarity and for now, I will stop posting any more chapters due to this uncanny business. Note this is not anyone's fault but truly, I don't have the time to write stories for the time being.

Thank you.


End file.
